


New Year Dances

by WahlBuilder



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Holidays, New Years, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: The gang wants Roy to join them in festivities.





	New Year Dances

‘What day is it?’

Roy sighed. ‘The day you leave me alone?’ It was half-hearted, though: he already knew what Tenacity was getting at.

It was hard not to catch the spirit of the day and the upcoming week. Colourful lights were being put up, streets even in the Sand dusted off, walls scraped of grime. The smell of cooking everywhere: fried, stewed, with added spices and herbs—one of the few occasions in the year those expensive things would be used at all.

Roy glanced at Tenacity—and did a double take: the hunter had left the usual jacket somewhere and instead was wearing a light-blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes. His beard was trimmed and his red hair was swept away from his face. All in all, a very nice sight.

Tenacity grinned. ‘Wrong answer. Try again. And not only for me.’ He stepped aside, and Roy put down his drink.

‘Hello, Roy.’

He smiled. ‘Hello, Mary.’ She was the last person he would have expected to see in Shadowlair again, in _Charity’s_ again, but oh, was he glad to see her. She was wearing a short mole-skin jacket and pants dusted with sand, but in the collar of her jacket peeked a shirt of a brighter shade of blue than Tenacity’s.

She reached out a hand to him, and he took it, the small spark between them familiar and comforting. ‘I hoped you do know what day it is, Roy.’

He snorted. ‘I was only joking. I know, Mary.’ He let go of her hand and looked at Tenacity, whose grin was so wide it should have been painful.

‘The New Year Dance, Roy!’ the hunter exclaimed at last. ‘And you still owe me a dance.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘That was last year.’

‘Exactly!’ Tenacity clasped his shoulder. ‘Besides,’ Tenacity drawled, and his grin became somehow even wider, ‘Innocence is already circling the AllLights.’

Roy gave him a look that he hoped conveyed everything he felt about Tenacity’s dirty tactics. Then raised his hands in defeat. ‘All right, all right. The New Year Dance it is, then. But isn’t AllLights a too… fancy square for me?’

Mary took his hand again. ‘No, Roy. It will be fun! And Tenacity said you are going to sing after the Dance.’

He glared at the hunter, but Tenacity only gave him the sweetest smile. Roy knew how to get his revenge, however. ‘I’ll sing—but only if you play, old hound.’

The hunter didn’t seem upset by that, bastard. He only shrugged. ‘For Innocence and Mary, and for you? Any day.’ He took Roy’s other hand and pulled. ‘Come on, I think they are playing our song.’

‘You can’t actually hear it from here,’ Roy murmured, but he got up nonetheless.


End file.
